


Their Own Winter Wonderland

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Sanctuary Singles [30]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF (AU)
Genre: Advent Calendar, M/M, Sanctuary Universe, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Walking in the woods in winter is like entering a fantasy world.





	Their Own Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Frodo Flash Fiction Challenge Advent Calendar, Day 19 prompt: Winter Wonderland

[ ](https://imgur.com/wldnFzE)

To Elijah, winter here was so different from winter in the city, where pedestrian traffic turned the snow to slush, and where the white often turned to grey, even black from the exhaust fumes and pollution generated by the never-ending parade of cars, trucks and buses that drove on the city streets all day and most of the night.

Here in what Elijah always thought of as _Sean’s Woods_ , the freshly-fallen snow remained pristine, except for the tracks of the small creatures who lived there, and who only ventured out of their lairs and nests to find food. No plows disturbed the white blanket that covered the green, allowing nature to take its course, and the snow to melt instead of being forcibly removed.

When he and Sean added their own tracks in the snow, careful to keep to a narrow path and not disturb the beauty, it felt to Elijah as if they were in a fantasy world, one far removed from the reality of everyday life.

Walking together in the woods after a fresh snowfall, it was as if they had been given a special invitation to enter their own private winter wonderland.


End file.
